Girlfriend 911
by FanFiclord123
Summary: Question: what happens when your girlfriend goes crazy while your trying to relax with your friends? well our friend, Son Goten he is about to find out.


this is my first DBZ fanfic so plz be nice with your comments. also feel free to leave suggestions and sorry for some spelling errors.

the following is non-profit fan based fanfic, Dragonball, dragonball Z and dragonball GT are owned by funimation, Toei Animmation, Fuji Tv and Akira toriyama. please support the offical release.

Girlfriend 911

Question: what happens when your girlfriend goes crazy while your trying to relax with your friends? well our friend, Son Goten he is about to find out.

it was a chill friday afternoon, after school and trunks, goten and the rest of the gang are downstairs in Goten's basement playing pool.

"Eight ball in the conor" said trunks as he is lining his shot. he hits the eight ball and it sinks in the cornor.

"ha, beat you again Greg now pay up" said trunks while doing his victory dance.

"awww...come on trunks i need that money to take out ruth to dinner. where am i supposed to take her now? " he said as he gave five thousnad Zenny over to trunks.

"well...you can take her to your momma's house" said trunks after taking his money. the whole gang laughed at greg and turnks continued to do his happy dance which he learned from his father after beating goku in a game of thumb werestling. Goten was chiling with a beer bottle in his hand. he then feels his cell phone's vibration in his pants pocket, he then takes out and sees that it bra calling him. altough he didnt want to pick up the phone, he thought it would be good to step outside for some fresh air. trunks sees goten leaving with his cell phone in his hand and snickers while Goten's back is turned.

"what's the sinckering for trunks?" said lenny getting ready to play pool.

"oh nothing, Goten is going outside to talk to his girlfriend" said Trunks while waitng for lenny to brake.

"is she your sister?" he preplied

"Ugh...don't remind me" said turnks.

while upstaris goten is waiting for bra to call again since he missed her first call. she then calls goten again and this time he picks up.

"Hello, baby" said goten.

"goten, drop everything your doing right now" replied bra in a serious tone.

goten felt confused about why she calling with a serious tone. he tries to stay cool in this situation."what's wrong? did i leave bathroom lights on again?" he replied.

"God goten will you let me finished?" Said bra with the same angry tone as before.

"okay...what's up" said goten trying not to upset his angry girlfriend.

"this big screen T.V you bought from piccolo isn't working" she said with fustration. Goten looked puzzled because before he left, the tv was working properly.

"is the power turned on?" said Goten looking puzzled

"of course it's on goten what am i, a fucking retard!" said bra now angry at goten for asking that question.

"no baby, these are the first you need to make sure when you-"

" I know to turn a fucking tv on!" yelled bra over the so loud that the whole neighbourhood colud hear. so goten decided to take phone in the house. more swearing was done over the phone and Trunks and the gang can hear from downstairs and decide to listen in from the basement door. Bra tried to cool down and tried to control her anger.

"look Goten, all i want is to watch my soaps on tv and if you give me that attitude one more time i swear goten i will have sex with all your friends!" said bra and with the anger that she tried to is shocked to hear this and so is trunks and the rest of the gang.

"that's right i'll will do it son goten i will have sex with greg, i'll have sex with lenny and i'll have sex with Uub. i will freaking put his dick in his mouth and i will suck it day and night and when they ask "hey why are you cheating on your boyfriend? and i'll say because he won't fix my fucking tv!'

"well um...is it plugged in?" he asked her with a nervous tone.

"OHHHHH" said trunks and the gang trying to be quiest as possible so that Goten will not hear them. "psst. hey trunks, if your sister breaks up with goten, can I date her?" replied lenny. trunks gives lenny an stern look which meant no for he set up goten with his sister 6 months ago and thought that they would be perfect with each other.

"of course the tv is plugged in you think i'm a retard don't u Goten" she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"no baby its just these things are jus-"

"when you get home, pack your bags cuz i'm kicking you out of my house you no good of a boyfriend!" She yelled. goten feeling that her attitude has gone on for too long deicdes to fight back

"Listen here toots all im saying to you is that these are things you check first!" he said with a firm tone. trunks feld proud of goten for standing up for himself.

"well you can check my ass because it will be the very last thing you see when you leave my house. besides...hey the tv isn't plugged in hun" said bra as she sees the plug lying on the floor. she plugs it in and turns on the tv again. this time it works.

"Yayyyyyy it's working" she said with a cheerful tone "thanks baby i love you" she said as she kisses the phone and then hangs up.

goten walks to the basement door to find that trunks and the rest of the gang heard everything. he sighed and went back to his chair.

"goten what's up man" said turnks as he felt concerned about goten's well being

"i don't know but i realized something man." said goten and trunks replied by saying "what"and then goten said

"Bitches be crazy" he said laughing.

the end

plz comment and review


End file.
